


Twitter Me This

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Condoms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, accidental anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: When Damian got on Twitter, it wasobvious. Sprees of Great Dane retweets, expensive suit photos, nature scenes, and basically an inundation of all things Damian for a good half an hour before the flood would stop and he'd be gone again for months on end. But this -this- was something else entirely. A single post at five in the morning:Can't fucking sleep, this is such crap.and nothing else. No retweets, no pictures of Titus, just radio silence. Except the evidence of hislikesleft behind on Tim's feed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena

Tim stared down at his phone, his tongue caught between his teeth, his heart thumping in his chest. There was no way this was on purpose. Not at all. It'd only been a month since Twitter started posting the evidence of people's _likes_ on their follower's feeds and Damian hadn't been on at all in at least three months. Tim knew this because the last thing he'd posted had been a picture of Titus in the most absurd dog sweater ever to be gifted and that had been back at Christmas. 

When Damian got on Twitter, it was _obvious_. Sprees of Great Dane retweets, expensive suit photos, nature scenes, and basically an inundation of all things Damian for a good half an hour before the flood would stop and he'd be gone again for months on end. _This_ , though, this was something else _entirely_. A single post at five in the morning: _Can't fucking sleep, this is such crap._ and nothing else. No retweets, no pictures of Titus, just radio silence and the evidence of his _likes_ left behind on Tim's feed. 

Tim clicked the photo again and his breath caught, he held it for a few seconds and then he released it harshly through his nose. The man in the photo was stunning, his pose artful and his muscles so ripped it made Tim squirm in jealousy as much as it did arousal. His pants were slung low on his hips, the fly open, and he definitely wasn't wearing a damn thing under them, half of his cock exposed, nestled amongst a thatch of beautifully manicured hair. His treasure trail was utter perfection and if Tim was being honest, the guy was one of the hottest men he'd ever seen. 

Tim carefully drew in his next breath, backed out of the photo, and then scrolled a bit further down his feed, only to find yet another exciting image, yet again a _like_ from Damian. This one, a nude piece of artwork, definitely not safe for work, and there was cum pretty much _everywhere_. It wasn't meant as some exploration of the human body, and there wasn't any way to write it off like the first one could have been. This was straight up fap material. 

Tim pushed his fist against his mouth and gave a little whine. Damian was going to murder someone. 

It'd only been a little over an hour since he'd been on and if he moved quick enough, Tim was sure the evidence would be gone before someone else stumbled on it, but that meant being the one to tell him what had happened. It meant being the one who got yelled at, who took the brunt of it all. 

Yet... he couldn't just leave Damian out there to flounder in the public eye like this. His sexual endeavors just hanging out there for the world to see, waiting on some punk-ass media rep to decide they needed to pry a little deeper into Damian Wayne's personal life. It was the last thing Damian needed and it was the _last thing_ Robin needed. 

Cursing, he exited Twitter and brought up his contacts list, hitting Damian's number and pressing the phone to his ear. On the final ring the phone was answered and he heard rustling, then finally, "This had better be life and death or I will make it death for you."

Tim took in a faltering breath and then, "I think you may be interested to know that Twitter's functionality has changed since you used it last. They now randomly show your liked items to your followers. Seeing as how I'm not your only follower... I thought you might want to know."

There was silence on the other end of the line for long enough Tim actually checked to see if Damian had hung up on him. The call still showed connected so he put the phone back against his ear and waited. Finally, he heard more rustling and then a sigh. "It has been taken care of." 

Tim sucked on his tongue, debating what to say, if anything. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what he'd seen or just leave it as it was, though he was more inclined to be entirely truthful with him. It struck him a moment later that Damian still wasn't saying anything else and it nearly screamed of this situation needing some form of intervention. Chewing his lip for a moment, he debated the best tactic to deal with it. He could tackle it head-on, tell Damian what he'd seen, see what the backlash was or he could be round-about, offer to make something that would catch if anyone else had seen it and was sharing the information elsewhere. Or... or he could be the friend, his confidant, the person Damian knew he could trust to keep his secrets and never judge him.

"I know you barely slept, but I'm going to make the assumption that sleep probably isn't on the menu anymore after this. Hell of a way to be woken up and all that." He waved his hand a little and shot up a silent prayer he was making the right call here. "Let me come by, we can go grab breakfast and some coffee from this great place I know. My treat."

"I'm basically loaded and you've got what, a dwindling trust fund?" Damian's half sneer came across the line and then, almost rudely, "I'll pay."

Tim relaxed, knowing he was getting his way and it'd been the right call. Damian was being rude to cover up his insecurities, but he was also grateful Tim wasn't playing it like nothing would be different now. 

"See you in twenty then." Tim hung up and rubbed his hands over his thighs, then took a deep breath, and shoved himself out of bed and tugged on his most flattering pair of red jeans. After a few moments of hesitation, he just went all in and pulled out his favorite feel-good shirt – a cowl-necked, long-sleeved black number that hugged his body in all the right ways, beautiful leather boots and his favorite silver belt. He then shoved his phone, wallet, and keys into his pockets and smiled to himself in the mirror. He looked hot as hell if he did say so himself. 

\----

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing and what he was offering by dressing himself this way then going to meet up with Damian. Maybe it was fit of lunacy or maybe it was some self-destructive force inside him that wanted to be rejected harder than anyone on the face of the planet _or_ maybe it was the fact that Damian had grown up from the snotty little attitude-problem brat to a damn _hot_ jerk of a man. Maybe Tim had a thing for being pushed around. He could admit that. He could _own_ that under the right set of circumstances, and besides, if nothing else, Damian and he had similar tastes in men. Not that Tim fit the description, but if he were lucky bonding over the photos it might bring something good his way, even if it isn't a roll in the hay. 

Tim pulled into the driveway, parked the car in front of the doors and didn't even have time to cut the engine before Damian was descending the steps toward him. _Eager_. If he was just desperate to get this over with or if he actually wanted to escape the house, Tim wasn't sure, but he'd take it either way.

Unlocking the door, he waited as Damian slid in and buckled up before taking off down the dive and barreling his way out of the gates. 

"Twenty three minutes."

Tim snorted. " _Bite me_. I didn't want a ticket today."

"Like I said, dwindling trust fund."

Rolling his eyes, Tim sped up. "You paying my ticket then?" He hedged it higher, waiting on Damian's reply and when there was none, he chanced a glance at him, found the smirk Damian was trying to hide away behind his fist as he leaned against the window, and hid a grin of his own as he pushed it up even further. These back roads weren't the ones to worry about and he was confident enough from their nightly activities this wasn't dangerous. 

He hit the main roads and brought it back down to ten over and heard Damian's soft snort. 

"Scared?" he said in utter disdain and Tim knew it was a goad to get him to go faster, but he wasn't going to bite this time. 

"Just not interested in a lecture from your father. I'm sure you wouldn’t like how it'd involve you either."

That shut Damian up and Tim watched him cross his arms and glower out the windshield for the rest of the ride to the shop.

Once they parked and got out, Tim followed in Damian's wake, feeling rather like a stylish follow-up to a violent hell storm as Damian stormed in, shoving his way in through the door. Without asking, Damian seated them in the back corner and Tim followed, shooting a silent apologetic look toward the owner, who just watched Damian and then shrugged at Tim, picking up two menus and following after them.

She didn't even get the menus on the table before Damian was waving them away. "Two cappuccinos, one with extra cream, one with two sugars. One chouquette and a chou a la creme. Two croissants – chocolate – with raspberry jam." He waved her off, disinterested. She glanced at Tim, who just nodded in agreement and gave her his best _I'm sorry for him_ face.

"You apologize with your eyes. Do not."

"Try being less of a bitch and maybe I wouldn't feel the need to." Tim sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, giving Damian a hard look. "It's called being kind to people in public. Try it sometime."

Looking annoyed, Damian pushed a hand through his hair and then leaned forward, his finger jabbing toward Tim. "You try getting less than an hour's worth of sleep and then being told _that_ kind of thing is posted for the world to see. I'd _love_ to see how well you handle your privacy going public like that."

Tim leaned forward, staring Damian down until he sat back and then shook his head. "Most of the internet has already dealt with having their privacy unearthed in exactly this way over a month ago. You're just behind, that's all. It's old news. I thought I'd be kind enough to offer you the best thing I could – most of your privacy back as quickly as possible."

"What do you want?"

Tim blinked at him, confusion in his gaze. "What?"

"What is it you want in return for your _kindness_?"

Dumbfounded, Tim sat back, staring at Damian with his mouth hanging open for a long moment. "You... you think I want something?"

"Why the hell else would you tell me instead of letting it run its course? You want something. I only wish to know what it is."

Tim debated playing right into it, satisfying Damian's assumptions with something stupid and petty, but the truth was, he didn't want a damn thing in return for it. Maybe he was hopeful to get a date out of it, but that had less to do with having told Damian and more to do with what he'd seen posted on his timeline. 

With a sigh, he sat back and shook his head. "I don't want shit. It was the decent thing to do and I did it."

"Then why invite me out right afterward?"

Tim reached to rub his hand over his eyes, resisting the urge to groan over Damian's obliviousness. "Because I thought about all my options and figured I'd take my chances with treating you like I'd treat anyone else after something like this happened – offer a distraction."

Damian sat back, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes doing a slow draw over Tim's body, an eyebrow arched. "Oh _distraction_ he says." Damian snorted. "You certainly look like a distraction."

Tim blinked at him and then huffed out a little laugh. "Thank you... I think."

"It wasn't a compliment. You stick out like a sore thumb."

Their food and drinks arrived and Tim just sat there, a bemused expression on his face as Damian examined everything and then deemed it acceptable and shooed the waitress away.

Tim leaned forward, hooking his finger over the edge of one of the dishes containing a croissant and slowly pulling it toward himself. "Do you always push people away when you're attracted to them? I mean, I guess it'd work for some people, but most of them want to be wooed a little rather than put down."

"I'm not –" Damian's eyes bugged and then he glowered, "you're not – I don't – ugh!" His hand slammed down on the table, startling a patron a few tables over. "Fuck you!"

"Eloquent." Tim picked up the croissant and started eating it as if nothing had happened. 

Taking in a deep breath, Damian sat back and put both hands around his cup, staring daggers at Tim until the expression faded out into something else entirely. "You are sadly mistaken if you think I desire you."

If Tim had even remotely believed him it might have hurt to hear such a thing, but as it was he was pretty damn sure Damian wanted him and he was simply unwilling to admit it. Polishing off his croissant, he took the other cup and curled up in the booth seat to start sipping at it. It wasn't his preference in coffee, but he wasn't about to complain about caffeine in any form. Tim tipped his head, regarded Damian for a long moment before letting a smile spread over his lips. "Yes, I must be horribly mistaken, just as you're mistaken that I might _want_ your attention."

He watched Damian flounder, his bravado cracking and faltering until he sucked in a breath and snatched up one of the plates to start eating whatever pastry it was that he'd ordered earlier. Tim wasn't _that_ up on his French pastries; he wouldn't have even known what Damian had ordered. 

He sat calmly, watching as Damian ate the whole thing and then sampled the other one, never once looking away from Tim.

"You think I'm joking. That's _cute_." He watched Damian sputter and then smiled, sliding his now empty cup down on the table and standing up. Sliding his phone from his pocket, he gestured toward outside, "I'm going to make a call, come out when you're done."

Outside, Tim had trouble keeping the grin off his lips as he stood there trying to decide whom to call and what to talk about before he finally settled on Dick. Placing the call, he turned just enough to glance back into the shop at Damian, finding him staring at him, something like worry in his eyes.

The phone rang, then went to voicemail and Tim hung up, shrugging and leaning against the windowsill, waiting until the shop door opened and Damian stepped out onto the street. Leading the way back to his car, Tim slid in and waited until Damian was inside and buckled up before he laid his cards on the table in the most blunt fashion he could think of, tired of their pissy little game. 

"I'm game to fuck out whatever this is that's between us. Ball's in your court, do with it what you will. Come back to my place... or don't. No offense taken either way."

He started the car and pulled out, heading in a neutral direction, neither toward the manor nor toward his apartment, waiting on Damian to say something. It took what seemed like forever before Damian cleared his throat and then quietly questioned, "You're serious?"

Tim let a simple little smile slide over his face. "Of course I'm serious. It's not just anyone I invite into my bed."

Damian snorted and Tim could almost hear the bitten back remark that wanted out of Damian's mouth. When it didn't come, he was honestly a little surprised. "What, not going to call me a whore?"

"You are _hardly_ a whore."

"Because that would require having slept with someone?" Tim guessed, an amused tone to his voice as he finished off Damian's comment. When Damian said nothing, he glanced at him only to find the most wounded expression on his face. Blinking at him, he turned his attention back to the road. 

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I say cruel things to cover the truth of my own reactions at times. I... should not."

Tim shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." Damian shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then shook his head. "Why do you want me? I am cruel to you."

"You're that way to everyone, even Dick half the time. It is what it is."

"You deserve to be treated better."

Tim snorted. "Look, don't get the wrong impression here. I'm not trying to start some kind of relationship. I'm offering a fuck because, honestly, I think you're hot and since we've grown out of the 'trying to kill one another' phase, I think we could maybe forge some kind of friendship out of it if we just get the aggression out. I'd rather not spend another nine hundred hours on the mats when I could get my brains fucked out and be done with it. A lot more fun if you ask me."

Damian was silent for long enough Tim thought for sure he should start to head back toward the manor and then, whisper-quiet, Damian murmured, "Okay."

"Okay yes or okay you understand?"

Anger reared its head almost instantly. "Okay let's _fuck_ , as you so crudely put it."

Tim hid his grin away and turned the car smoothly toward his apartment, maybe putting on a bit more speed than was really necessary. Not that Damian said a damn thing along the way.

\---

Tim stood in his own living room, watching Damian wander along the bookshelves that covered one entire wall. He wasn't really sure what he'd expected when he'd headed right back to his place, but Damian taking stock of his living situation was _not_ it. Maybe being tossed down on his bed and aggressively having his brains fucked out... or even a somewhat awkward start with kissing in his foyer. With a silent sigh, he turned and settled on the edge of his couch, setting about removing his boots and socks, pushing them under the table once he was done. Damian had slipped his off at the door like it was second nature and headed immediately for the bookshelves. 

Tim watched his back, silently taking in all he could about the situation. His shoulders were tense, one hand trailing over the book jackets, the other stuffed in his pocket. Overall, Damian was treating him like he wasn't even there and that part that tipped Tim off as to what was going on – Damian was nervous. Damian Wayne, nerve-ridden and primed to panic in Tim's own living room. Over _sex_.

It struck Tim then that it was entirely possible Damian hadn't ever _had_ sex before. After all, it wasn't like he'd ever brought home a significant other or proclaimed interest in someone and beyond that – if he were looking up his fap material on Twitter, of all places – then it was also possible he wasn't even actively watching porn. 

Blinking, Tim leaned back and considered it. It sort of fit. He was so private it would make sense he would be wary to let someone that close to him and he'd taken forever to actually reply to Tim's advances, almost as if he didn't believe they were truthful. Even now he was turning to other things to distract himself, to make it easy enough for Tim to turn the situation into something else if he wanted to.

Tim pushed himself up from the couch and made his way across the room, leaning against the wall next to the last bookshelf and tipped his head back, closing his eyes so he was less of a threat. 

"You're aware the answer didn't have to be yes, right? I get it if you don't want me. I can be sort of an acquired taste." It was an out, one that blamed it all on Tim if Damian wanted it that way. Easy enough.

He heard Damian's little huff of a laugh and then the disbelieving sigh. "Acquired taste..." 

The silence after the two words surprised Tim. He'd expected something else, maybe a jab at Tim being a whore, maybe something like 'no one's taste' to finish off the insult. He'd left the doors open to it, after all, but it seemed Damian wasn't taking the bait anymore. 

Tim could feel Damian's proximity more than hear it, the heat of his body nearby, the whisper against his senses that told him someone was within his bubble. He could almost sense Damian's touch and then it was gone, never making contact with him, and he heard Damian's shaky breath. 

"If you open your eyes, I murder you where you stand,” Damian breathed out. Tim arched an eyebrow, but kept his eyes shut, giving Damian time to say whatever he needed to.

There was a bit of shuffling that Tim identified as Damian pulling a book from the shelf and flipping it to the back cover. "There has never been a," Damian's breath caught and then an uncomfortable noise followed behind it. A hitching breath was drawn in before Damian started talking again. "A situation has never presented itself wherein I had the occasion to... gallivant."

Tim just offered a placid smile toward the ceiling. "You think I've had a ton of occasions to gallivant either? Like, yeah, a few, but not a lot."

"A few is more than zero."

"I don't think score is what matters here." Tim shrugged, rolling his head back and stretching until his neck popped.

"There are... issues." Damian sounded distinctly uncomfortable and Tim wanted nothing more than to see him, to reassure him for whatever he saw written on his features. But he wasn't going to betray Damian's fragile trust in him by opening his eyes or by trying to sneak a peek at him. Rather, he waited him out, his head cocked slightly to indicate his curiosity, letting Damian drag it out to whatever value he deemed necessary.

"I am uncertain as to what I would want." Damian spat it out like the words were dirty, foul-tasting, and Tim felt for him, he really did.

"It's okay not to know. Sometimes I still don't think I really know some shit about my desires. I guess the only thing consistent is that I'm always happy to get my dick sucked. But other than that, it's a fuckin' crap shoot."

Damian's silence would have been worrisome in any other situation but as it stood, Tim felt like it was probably a positive thing. It took a few minutes before he said anything else and when he did, it was laced with what he could only define as fear. "I don't think I want what normal people want."

Tim shrugged. "Who the fuck cares about normal? I certainly don't."

Damian's voice was quiet. "I do."

"Look... we don’t have to do anything you don't want to. Or anything at all if you choose that path. I'm chill just talking if that's the route this takes, but I'm also good if we decide to do something and I'm flexible enough it's not an issue if you only want certain things."

He heard Damian shift, which meant he either wanted him to hear it or he was so buried in his own head he was losing his focus over his training. The shaky breath Damian drew just after told him it was the latter and he wished like hell he could reach out for him without scaring him off. 

"Perhaps... I could provide you with oral." There was hesitation in Damian's voice and Tim desperately hoped he wasn't reading the situation incorrectly. It seemed to him Damian was reaching for something he knew Tim liked, desperate to not let go of the idea of them coupling in some way but too scared to push it in whatever direction he actually wanted. 

"Let me ask you something. What's the biggest thing that gets you off when you look at porn?"

"I do not watch pornography." Damian sounded almost affronted and Tim knew he'd been closer to right than he'd suspected with his earlier assessment. 

"I said _look_ at. You can't tell me you weren't looking at art on Twitter. That's how we ended up here to start with."

Damian made an indignant sound and then coughed, moving away from Tim, just far enough he couldn’t sense him directly any longer, but his sigh placed him close enough Tim wouldn't have any issues hearing his little sounds. "Nothing... definitive. I simply enjoy seeing nude males in artwork and photography."

"Alone or together?"

Another rough noise bubbled up from Damian and then, ever so softly, "Alone."

"Does seeing them together make you uncomfortable?"

He could almost hear Damian squirm, caught the little catch in his voice when he spoke. "Somewhat."

"Do you fantasize?"

"Until I was eighteen and not going to be strung up by Father for looking at such things, of course I did."

"Okay, and what did you use to get off with in your head?"

Damian huffed and Tim heard him retreat across the room, the couch creak as he settled on it. "I really do not believe you want the specifics of that."

"I really think I do."

"If you _ever_ tell anyone I will –"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill me. I get it. What you say stays here like I really hope anything I do will as well."

"Specific people masturbating. Seeing someone in the showers or on accident in some way. Being... caught."

Tim smiled. "Voyeurism and exhibitionism. I like it. Anything else?"

He could almost hear Damian squirm and then, "Once. I have never thought of it again. I try not to."

Leaving his expression neutral, Tim tipped his head. "Why?"

"It was wrong and the person would never have approved of me thinking about it. Or about what I did."

"What was it?"

The couch made a few sounds as Damian shifted around, silence drifting over them afterward for what seemed like forever until, finally, Damian spoke again, his voice wavering just the slightest. 

"Grayson... I imagined him holding me down on the mats, making me stay still while he..." Damian's breath hitched. "But he would never. He doesn't even _like_ men, much less me or _that_ and he would never _ever_ do that to someone. Not a girl or a guy or anyone. Ivy could dose him and he'd not _ever_ –"

"Hey,” Tim cut into Damian's increasingly anxious rant, keeping his voice steady, "you're right, he wouldn't. But that doesn't make a fantasy invalid. Our minds do whatever they want sometimes and that includes fantasies about things that would never in a million years happen. That's not the relevant part when we're letting our minds drift while jerking off. It's just a fantasy and that's harmless. I think about people all the time who would never want me or never do the things I think of them doing to me. It's fine. I can see why it may have freaked you out, but I don't think you have anything to be upset over. You got off to it. So what? Did it hurt anyone?"

"No." Damian's voice was so small Tim barely heard it.

"Exactly. So it's fine. Did it actually get you off?"

"Yes."

Tim shrugged. "Hey, I've straight up thought of Jason forcing me. Head down, ass up, me screaming, him being brutal as fuck. I also don't think in a million years he'd _do_ that. Not even the Jason that tried to fuck with all of us after the Pit. Doesn't stop me from frantically jacking off to it every once in a while."

"That's..." Damian made a strangled noise that turned rather abruptly into a moan and then a gasp.

Tim grinned at the ceiling. "Hot? Fucked up? Amazing? Yeah, pretty much."

When the silence just continued for a while, Tim stifled a yawn and instead murmured, "It's okay not to know what you want. But, if you do know you want something, just name it. I'm pretty easy going about shit. Say... if you wanted me to jerk off for you while you watch, I'd be cool with that. Or if you wanted me to hold you down and fuck you, we could certainly work up to that."

"Jerk off." Damian's voice sounded tight, urgent in inflection.

"Right here?"

"I... here. But don't look at me."

"Can I open my eyes to get over there?"

"Fine." This time Damian snapped at him, sounding a bit more like his usual self and in a way that relieved Tim, put him back on an even keel.

Pushing away from the wall, he concentrated on the ground instead of Damian, skirting around the couch and then dropping down onto it and turning so he could face Damian. Reaching down, he started to unfasten his pants, sighing as he freed his partially hard dick to the air, his belt jingling as he parted the material. His cock almost immediately stiffened all the way and he didn't stop the little moan that bubbled up from being free.

Concentrating on what he was doing, he slid his hand down to grasp his cock, giving it a good squeeze and then slowly starting to stroke, intent to draw it out and give Damian a show, but Damian's narrowly bitten-back whine followed by the frantic sounds of him opening his own pants told Tim he might not be waiting too long to really get to it after all. 

"Oh God... your cock. I can see your cock."

Tim sincerely doubted Damian would be pleased with his own words later, probably embarrassed as sin about babbling on about Tim's dick. Not that he could blame him. He remembered seeing his first penis in person, the way his horniness had ratcheted up so quickly he'd nearly popped off in his pants just seeing the damn thing. He remembered frantically grabbing himself through his clothing and then the crushing kiss he'd laid on the guy, basically panting in his mouth as he'd rubbed at his cock. He also recalled touching the guy, how his hand had felt around a foreign penis, how he _had_ cum from just that, and how goddamned satisfied he'd been afterward. 

He heard Damian opening his own pants and it took everything in him not to look. Instead he breathed out a quiet, "I'm imagining you. How hard you are, how much you're enjoying seeing me like this. I remember seeing my first guy and how fucking hard I came. I want to see you cum like that. I want to _help_ you cum like that."

Damian moved quicker than Tim expected him to and he gave a surprised little gasp when his weight settled over his thigh, moaned louder than he meant to when Damian's hand dragged his free one to wrap around his cock. He curled his fingers around the warm flesh and breathed out a quiet, " _Oh_ ," in his most enamored voice as he began to stroke. 

Damian's hand settled on his thigh and Tim let go of his own cock and reached for his hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to the palm and then moving it close to his cock, arching a bit to imply what he wanted. His hand moved faster on Damian's length, earning a shocked sound and then Damian's hips humping toward him a few times. A few desperate breaths before Damian's hand closed around his cock and began frantically stroking him.

"Oh God. Oh fuck. Oh _God_!" Damian cried out, his hips humping against Tim's hand until he shouted out a strangled moan and then he was cumming, thick spurts raining down over Tim's jean-clad thigh, splashing against the red material. 

Tim looked then, letting his eyes move from the stains on his jeans up to his hand eagerly pumping Damian's cock, and then up to Damian's face. Their eyes met and Damian whined, pumping Tim faster until his eyes nearly crossed, his head tipping back as he arched and started to cum himself, the enthusiasm too much to endure without losing it. Tim pushed his hips up against Damian's hand again and again until he was completely empty, straining for a moment and then relaxing back with a moan. 

Wetting his lips, Tim focused on breathing before opening his eyes again and finding Damian still settled astride his thigh, staring down at the mess they'd made, his expression somewhat shocked. Or perhaps shell-shocked was a better description. Tim reached up with his clean hand and gently cupped Damian's cheek, giving a pleased little hum. "Felt good... like really good."

Damian blinked a few times, seeming to come back into himself, and then gave a stiff little nod and started to get up. 

Tim grasped the front of his shirt and tugged lightly. "Oh c'mon... don't run on me now. Pretty sure we both just got off here."

Damian shifted somewhat uncomfortably, shaking his head. "Need to use the restroom. Just let me go."

Tim let him go, watching Damian get up and rush off to the bathroom. He took his time putting himself back together and cleaning off his jeans, only following after him when he didn't come back out quickly enough to not be worrisome. Pausing at the bathroom door, Tim listened for a moment, heard a rough gasp and then a cut off little grunt. Damian's breath panted out roughly for a few seconds and something clinked against the counter.

Tim bit his lip, listening to what was fairly obviously Damian going after himself a second time and made his decision. Very carefully he tested the knob, finding it unlocked, and he simply pushed open the door, leaning against the frame and taking in how Damian was leaning over the counter, one hand in his pants, very clearly working fingers into himself, the other stroking his cock somewhat frantically. He let out a strangled cry at Tim's presence and started to scramble to get himself put away, fear in his eyes, and for one moment Tim regretted having interrupted him.

Pushing away from the door frame, he stepped into the room and pushed the door shut again, leaning back against it. "Don't stop on my behalf. That's sort of the opposite of what I want."

"But you... we," Damian closed his eyes and looked for all the world like he was wishing the ground would swallow him whole. "We already finished. I should be done."

"And yet... you're not." Tim wet his lips and slid his hand down to rub over his cock, massaging it into half hardness. "It's been years since I've been with anyone, trust me, I'm game to go again." He pushed away from the door and moved to Damian, carefully caging him in against the vanity, one arm on each side of him. Easy to escape but – if he were judging right – very arousing. Damian shuddered, sagging against the counter, covering what he was doing as he took his cock in hand and began to stroke himself again. 

Tim shifted forward enough Damian could feel his dick pressed against his ass and almost instantly he had him grinding back against him, rubbing frantically against his bulge. Tim canted his hips forward, getting more pressure, and Damian started to make the most delightful noises, his hips jerking against Tim as he grew louder and louder. 

"Tim!"

"Oh God, _Damian_." Tim boxed him in even more, reaching down to fumble open his pants with one hand, freeing his cock and repositioning himself so that Damian was actively fucking back against his cock, only his boxer briefs in the way. Tim shifted them until he was pressed against his hole and then grabbed his hips, holding on as he humped up against him hungrily. "Holy shit..."

Damian pushed up on his toes, hanging over the counter, all but presenting himself to Tim with a whine, one hand trying to shove his underwear down, his other clearly unable to stop jacking his cock. 

Tim took pity on him, sliding the material down to just under the swell of his ass and then taking his hips, pulling him back against him again, this time pressing right up against his hole and giving a few quick jerks of his hips. Not enough to push in, but enough to tease the sensitive flesh, to give him a preview of what might happen.

Damian jerked back against him with a cry and Tim gasped as the head of his dick breached Damian's hole. They both froze for a second and then Damian started to masturbate again, his ass clenching down on Tim's dick. 

"Stay!” he cried, “Please stay!"

"Oh shit," Tim whispered as he stared down at where he entered Damian's body. Arousal built up in him until he was gritting his teeth against the desire to shove the rest of the way in and shoot his load deep inside Damian's passage. He wanted to hump, wanted to fuck until he was satisfied, wanted to _claim_ , but instead he stood there, whining as Damian flexed around him, shivering when Damian clamped down, and then sucking in a breath as Damian started to cum, the wild pulse of his body around Tim nearly his undoing. "You're cumming, oh _fuck_ , you're doing it. Fuck yeah... c'mon, give it to me."

Damian let out a strangled cry and slammed his fist on the counter, trembling with the force of his orgasm. He lay there panting for a moment and then huffed out a laugh. "I think... I just lost my virginity."

Tim thought his own noise sounded rather like some kind of porn film. It was taking everything in him not to fuck into Damian until he came. He shuddered hard and started to shift to pull out, knowing he couldn't keep still anymore. 

Damian clamped down around him and Tim let out a sharp cry, stilling as his cock flexed and he fought off his need. 

" _Cum_."

"I..." Tim actually whined, closing his eyes and willing himself to do directly the opposite. "Shouldn't... without –"

Damian groaned. "Do not. We are both well aware of the other's medical history. Just fuck me."

"You're not prepped right for that, I can't –"

"Bullshit. You want me and I'm fine."

"God _damn_ you," Tim gritted out and then he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Damian's tight heat. He set up a quick pace of short little thrusts, clinging to Damian as he ramped up quickly, fucking into his tight hole until he couldn't take it anymore. Stilling deep inside him, he strained for it and then moaned as he started pumping his cum deep into his passage. Leaning his head on Damian's shoulder, he breathed out, "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," Damian whispered, the word almost reverent. 

Tim's hips canted a few more times and then he pulled out, bringing Damian back against him immediately, holding him close in pretense of it all being for him for the moment, but he could feel Damian trembling slightly. He knew no matter how many fingers Damian had pushed up there it hadn't been enough for him to have done what he just did. That just wasn't how it worked. 

Part of him felt incredibly bad for having taken him like this on Damian's first time, not having gone slow or been gentle with him, instead fucking him like a crazed man against the bathroom counter. Not that he could take it back, but he could at least make sure he didn't fall apart in the aftermath. 

Damian cleared his throat and Tim shifted to press a little kiss to his shoulder.

"Is discomfort normal?" The words were tentative, asked almost as though Damian were in a haze.

Tim shifted back enough to gaze at Damian in the mirror. "Depends. What sort of discomfort?"

"It's... sort of gross?"

"Let me take a guess. Feels like your bowels are confused?"

Damian made a face and then wobbled his head to indicate the possibility that that's what was going on.

"I just came inside you, that's going to need to come out. Life." Tim rubbed his hand over Damian's belly and then stepped back. "I'll let you clean up, do whatever you need to. Promise me within ten minutes you'll come back out."

Damian just nodded and Tim stepped back, reached to grab a washcloth and wet it in the sink real quick before stepping out into the hall. The door closed and locked behind him and Tim wasn't all that surprised. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom and set about getting his jeans off and cleaning up.

By the time he had a pair of workout pants on Damian had exited the bathroom, looking a little flushed and a lot embarrassed. Tim stepped back into his bedroom and waited to see if Damian would follow. When he did, he smiled, settling on the bed against his headboard and patting the spot next to him. Damian joined him and Tim slid an arm around his waist, starting to rub soothing patterns against his hip. "Everything alright?"

"I believe so."

"Good. What do you need from me?"

Damian shot him an odd look and then shook his head a little, settling on glowering at the far wall instead.

"It's okay to want or need things. It's not going to make you less of a hero or something."

Damian shifted closer to Tim, easing against his side. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the headboard. "This is sufficient."

"Sufficient isn't perfect."

"Neither of us is perfect." The words didn't sound put out or even upset, just matter-of-fact. 

"True, but –"

"Can we try the other way next time?" 

Tim paused, a little smile tugging at his lips. He squeezed Damian's side and let his head fall back, his eyelids closing. "Of course. I'd also like to show you how good it can be to go slowly rather than urgently like we just did."

They were quiet for long enough Tim thought they were done talking. It was only then that Damian murmured, "Thank you."

"For?"

"For telling me about my Twitter history being public. For taking a chance on me. For this."

Tim's fingers paused on Damian's skin and then pressed tighter. "Of course."

They lapsed into silence again and this time it was comfortable, a silence that Tim knew would last them the night and he couldn't find a single solitary fault in that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the "no pressure" wave. Trying to fill requests one thing at a time. 
> 
> Sequel to Twitter Me This was requested by Imafilthycasual. I decided chapter 2 was in order.

To say that he'd expected this would have been an understatement, of that Tim was very much aware at the moment. Face down, ass up, and Damian's face buried between his ass cheeks had been pretty much the last place he'd thought he would be today... and yet, he'd definitely expected it to happen at some point.

For weeks he and Damian had been exchanging texts, anywhere from completely mundane to utterly lewd, from texts about the family weekly dinner plan all the way down to Damian's simple _I'm thinking of you_ that had turned into a photo of his cum splashed across his comforter minutes later after Tim had egged him on. 

Every once in a while Damian would send a photo he'd been looking at, each one hedging more and more toward telling Tim exactly the kinds of things Damian was into. Quite a few had featured this particular pose, though the guy had always been alone, true to Damian's MO prior to their first time. When Damian had pushed him down into it, he'd understood instantly what was going to happen and the moment that tongue had graced his asshole, Tim had been a quivering mess.

No one in his entire life had done this for him. Not one person had licked at his asshole, played with him in just this manner, and they definitely hadn't given enough attention to it to make him want to shoot his load a mere two minutes into it. 

Keening into the pillows, Tim hiked his ass up higher and panted, his cock flexing and his balls pulling up tighter. 

He was going to. He was _definitely_ going to.

He let out a strangled sort of sound and then he was trembling, his cock stiffening that last little bit and then he was moaning like his entire world was being shattered, _knew_ cum was shooting across the bedsheets under him, understood inherently this was what it felt like to have his mind blown without a single touch to his dick.

Damian pulled back slightly, his hot breath still panting over Tim's hole and then two slick digits pushed up inside him and Damian was becoming nearly frantic about it. Tim had cum and clearly that was all the holding back Damian had left in him. 

The bed springs protested as Damian moved and then he was behind Tim, his cock pressing warm and thick at Tim's entrance and then slowly sliding home. _All_ Damian, no barriers, no holds barred, and Tim pressed back toward him, longing to be completely filled with that glorious cock. 

When he was, he let out a satisfied little sound and then shivered violently as his prick hardened again despite it being so soon. It'd been so long since someone took him, since he'd been made to kneel and take it, and his mind was on a beautiful roll, meandering him through all of his best fantasies, showing him the parallels. He didn't hold back his pleased cry when Damian started to move, his hips frantic and insistent behind him, cock penetrating him in a way that screamed of desperation and _use_. They were the thrusts of a man who hadn't ever done this before, who'd never even used a toy on his own cock. They were deep and powerful and _needy_ and Tim left himself laid bare for Damian's pleasure. 

Shivering, his breath caught as Damian seemingly incidentally found his prostate, brushing right up against it a half dozen times before his positioning changed just enough for it to stop, though it still left Tim dazed and gasping, his fingers curled claw-like into his bedding, his eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw slack. 

Damian cried out behind him, shoving in deep and stilling, and Tim _felt_ the throb of his cock around his hole, clenched tighter just to feel the way he was cumming more deeply and then Damian was gone, kneeling behind him again and that mouth was back, was cleaning him of Damian's own leavings and Tim couldn't have stopped his second orgasm if he'd damn well tried. It was just _too fucking hot_.

He jerked and choked off a cry into the pillows as his entire body seized up and then he was ejaculating, thick spurts hitting the sheets with enough force to actually be heard, and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pure and undying pleasure as Damian continued to eat him.

Even when he was done, as he melted into the bed, he felt Damian's arms around him, cradling him, and he understood another part of him just as he had so many others in the past few weeks. Damian _wanted_ to be affectionate afterward, but he didn’t want to be seen, didn't want to be the one being held, and he certainly didn't want it to be traced back to him having needed it.

Tim just smiled into the pillows and let Damian hold him. He could accept this, could deal with it all _just fine_.


End file.
